The GambitAnole Collection
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: X Men New X Men. An ongoing drabblestory about a crush that developed into more. Warning! MM!
1. Crushes

**Title:** Crushes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** …..I blame those that fed the plot bunnies….I really do. Oh, and just for the record, I'm still practicing when it comes to writing Remy's accent.  
**Part 1 of the The Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

The lake seemed to be the calmest place at the institute. You could avoid people, sit and relax, and just enjoy being by yourself.

Victor sighed softly as he tossed another flat stone out over the water, watching as it skipped across the surface. For him, the lake was an escape.

Sometimes he just needed to get away and it was just one of those days.

Julian had been acting more egotistical that usual and had let slip some rather rude comments. So Vic had just walked away and eventually found himself near the lake.

Leaning down, the mutant reached for another flat stone only to be stopped by a foot stepping on his chosen rock. With a sigh, Anole's eyes closed a moment before he started to look up, expecting to see Julian.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to argue…"

"Why would I want to argue, mom petit vert?"

The teen startled, brown eyes opening to meet red.

"Ah! Professor LeBeau!" he squeaked. Remy rolled his eyes a bit.

"Non of dat 'professor' stuff. You can call me Remy or Gambit, like da others." He mused, grinning as Victor blushed brightly.

"Ah…right. Was…Was there something I could help you with Pr..Remy?"

"Nah. I saw da argument earlier and came ta check on ya."

If Victor's blush could have gotten any brighter, it would have.

"I'm alright, really. It was just a misunderstanding!" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away from Remy. Said X-Men scowled a bit.

"Dat's not what I saw. What I saw was Hellion tearin' ya apart, petit vert." Reaching out, Gambit rested a hand on Victor's head, making the teen startle and meet his gaze. "Dun be 'friad to stand up to him. Just 'cause he's one of Emma's dun mean anything."

"O..Okay." Vic murmured.

"Good! Now, let's head back eh?" Without waiting for an answer, Remy's arm slipped around Victor's shoulders and he steered the teen back towards the school.

Trying his hardest not to blush anymore than he already was, Victor made a mental note to find out the meaning on 'petit vert'. 


	2. Pondering a Name

**Title:** Pondering a Name  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Santo "Rockslide" Vaccarro  
**A/N:** …..I blame those that fed the plot bunnies….I really do.  
**Part 2 of the The Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

_Small green. Is that supposed to be a nickname or something? Well, duh, what else could it be Victor? Why else would he call you that? No one else is green so that means it's…like…a personal nickname…_

"Yo! Earth to Victor!" Vic startled and turned to face the student beside him.

"Santo! What are you…"

"So, why were you staring all dreamy like at Gambit huh?" the rocky teen asked with a smirk. The smaller teen blushed brightly.

"Ah…Gotta go!" 


	3. Between Friends

**Title:** Between Friends  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Megan "Pixie" Gwynn  
**A/N:** …..I blame those that fed the plot bunnies….I really do.  
**Part 3 of the The Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

"Hey, Megan, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Victor! What's up?"

Victor stepped into his friend's room and let the door shut with a click.

"I just…I need some advice." He murmured, shuffling his feet a bit. Megan's curiosity was obviously perked and she sat up on her bed, patting the spot beside her. Vic moved over and sat beside her with a sigh. "I think I have a crush on someone."

"You think you do?" she parroted, head tilting. The other teen nodded. "Well…who is it?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Aw! Come on Victor! It can't be that bad! Tell me please!" Victor bit his lip, shaking his head. Megan grabbed his hand and smiled warmly. "Vic, it's me. You can trust me."

"…Remy." Pixie blinked.

"As in…Gambit?" At Victor's hesitant nod, her eyes widened a bit. "Oh wow…this is…oh wow…" Silence fell over the two for a moment before she got to her feet, tugging Victor up. "Come on. We need ice cream for this one." 


	4. Chit Chat

**Title:** Chit-Chat  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** …..I blame those that fed the plot bunnies….I really do.  
**Part 4 of the The Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

"How are ya petit vert?"

"Ah, I'm, I'm good."

"Glad ta hear it." Remy mused with a wink before continuing down the hallway, leaving a blushing Victor to collect himself before heading into class. 


	5. Obsession

**Title:** Obsession  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, mention of Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** See? It just keeps coming!  
**Part 5 of the The Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

It was wrong and he knew that.  
Teachers and students could not have relationships. It broke so many rules.

But that didn't stop Victor from thinking about Remy constantly.

He found himself taking different routes to classes, just to catch a glimpse of the professor. Vic would watch the projectile class from atop the hill and if he listened hard enough he could hear the distinct Cajun accent he had grown so fond of.

It was starting to border obsession and what scared Victor the most was that he didn't care. 


	6. Gift

**Title:** Gift  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski  
**A/N:** And it continues….  
**Part 6 of the The Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

He was exhausted.  
Training had been harder than usual and now all the green skinned teen wanted to do was sleep.

Tossing his shirt onto his desk chair, Vic flipped on his lamp as he slumped onto the edge of his bed. As he was about to slump onto his pillow, he noticed an envelope resting there.

His eyes widened just a tad as he realized what was scrawled on the smooth white surface.  
_Mon Petit Vert._  
With shaky hands, Victor slowly picked the envelope up and opened it.  
Inside was a playing card.  
A Jack of Hearts.

Victor wasn't sure why but his heart skipped a bit and he fell backwards onto his bed, the card clutched to his chest. 


	7. Observations

**Title:** Observation  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Megan "Pixie" Gwynn, Anna "Rogue" Marie, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** …Ya I don't know what to say. More for the set!  
**Part 7 of the Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

Gambit loved Rogue.  
It was obvious to everyone at the institute. It was especially obvious to Victor.

Whenever he saw the two together, his chest hurt. It was just a dull throb but it was pain nonetheless. Victor would have given anything to be in Rogue's shoes. To have that much love being shown to him everyday, especially if that love was coming from Remy.

But he would never want to get between them…

_Ya right, keep telling yourself that._

"Hey Vic, you okay?" Megan asked as she sat down across from him at the table. The other teen sighed, pushing his thoughts aside.

"I'm a bad person Meg."

"No you aren't. You're in love. There's a difference." 


	8. Ignoring you is easy when

**Title:** Ignoring You is Easy When…  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Julian "Hellion" Keller, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** And another one for you all.  
**Part 8 of the Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

"Nice card. Isn't that one of Gambit's?" Julian asked as he looked over Vic's shoulder. Said teen startled and stuck the card in question inside his notebook.

"No. No it's not." Victor replied quickly, refusing to look at the other mutant. Julian's eyes narrowed a bit and a grin began to pull at his lips.

"It is. Where'd you get it huh?"

"Julian, look, it's not one of his it's…"

"Vic, don't lie. I've seen him use them enough times to know. Gambit always uses the same type of cards. Now spill it! Where'd you swipe it from?"

"Sumthing wrong 'ere?" _Saved by the Cajun._ Victor held back a sigh of relief and both he and Julian looked up at the X-Man.

"No sir. Just talking to my buddy Vic here." Julian mused. Remy's eyebrow lifted and he glanced at Victor who just shrugged.

"A'right. Just play nice ya hear?" As he said this, the Cajun eyed Julian sharply before heading past the two. As he passed, his hand brushed over Vic's shoulder and then was gone. Victor, of course, instantly began to blush and ducked his head to hide it just in time. Julian started bugging him again but the green-skinned teen didn't hear a word he was saying. 


	9. Midnight Visit

**Title:** Midnight Visit  
**Rating:** PG  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** FINALLY! …That's all I'm going to say.  
**Part 9 of the Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

A training session gone wrong had landed Victor in the sick bay with a broken arm and multiple other scrapes. Santo had been a little too rough and Vic had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Shifting on his bed, Vic glanced at the clock and let out a sigh.  
Midnight already and he could hardly sleep.

He was the only occupant of the sick bay, which made things extremely boring.  
"Stupid Santo. It should be him here not me." The teen mumbled but he didn't really mean it. "Man…this sucks…"

"Ya keep talkin' to yourself and dere gonna think yer crazy, mom petit vert." Brown eyes met red in the faint light of the bedside lamp. Remy was grinning lightly, leaning against the doorframe. "Wouldn't want dat now."

"Heh…ya, I guess not." Victor murmured, feeling his cheeks flush. "What…What are you doing up this late?"

"Checkin' on ya."

"Ah..m,me?" The Cajun chuckled and moved towards the bed slowly.

"Ya petit vert. Dat a problem?" he asked, stopping beside the bed. Victor shook his head and glanced up at Remy.

"No. Just…wasn't expecting it." The teen mused, shrugging with one shoulder. "I mean, it's late and you shou-" He was cut off by fingers touching his lips. The teen's cheeks lit up as he realized just how close Remy was now.

"Hush now Vic. Ya need ta rest. Try and sleep. Ah'll stay wit ya 'tiill ya fall asleep." The words were so soft spoken that a shiver ran down Vic's spine. The hand that was lifted moved to the teen's shoulder and gently pushed him down. "Sleep now petit vert."

"…Alright. Night Remy."

"G'Night Vic." The elder murmured and before Vic's eyes could close, Remy leaned in and their lips brushed so softly that Victor almost thought he had imagined it; but it was obvious that it had happened. The look in Remy's eyes confirmed that. 


	10. Words I can't say

**Title:** Words I can't say  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** A rather sad turn….  
**Part 10 of the Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

It had been a mistake; A mistake that had been haunting him for the past two days.

After they had kissed, Remy had done as he said he would and stayed until Victor fell asleep.  
Then he had left the institute.

The Cajun had needed to clear his head. He needed to get his priorities straight. All he could think about though was Victor.

_Victor._

He had returned the next morning and avoided the green skinned teen. Remy felt horrible for doing it but he didn't know what to say.

_Victor, it was a mistake._

Fate intervened and their paths crossed. Both were nervous and it was obvious that neither knew what to say. Vic's lips parted as he started to speak but Remy startled somewhat and beat him to it.

"It was a mistake."

_Victor, I'm sorry._


	11. Lost

**Title:** Lost  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, mention of Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** Vic needs a hug!  
**Part 11 of the Gambit/Anole Collection.**

--

The events of the past fifteen minutes had all been a blur. Victor had only heard one part of what Remy had said. The rest was a blank.

_It was a mistake._

Those words had hurt him more than anything ever had before. His world had spun and while Victor had been well aware of Remy saying more, it was as if he had gone temporarily deaf.

He had nodded at some point and the Cajun had touched his arm gently before leaving.

Victor had mindlessly walked to the lake and sat down in his usual spot. He didn't know what to do next. The teen's mind had been reeling when Remy kissed him. It had made him feel wanted.

And now…Vic felt like fate had been playing a dirty trick on him all along. 


	12. What friends are for

**Title:** What friends are for  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor "Anole" Borkowski, Megan "Pixie" Gwynn  
**A/N:** And he gets one.  
**Part 12 of the Gambit/Anole Collection.**

--

Megan's arms tightened around Vic as he slumped against her, mumbling out the story of everything that had happened over the past few days.

She listened and rubbed his back, responding only when she felt it was right too.

The little pixie was saving her thoughts for someone else. 


	13. A piece of my mind

**Title:** A piece of my mind  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** New X-Men, X-Men  
**Character(s):** Remy "Gambit" LeBeau, Megan "Pixie" Gwynn  
**A/N:** Remy is in trouble now. –shakes head-  
**Part 13 of the Gambit/Anole Collection.**

--

It had been a long day and Remy was ready to take a well-deserved rest.  
"Mr. LeBeau!"  
But it seemed as thought that was too much to ask for. Heaving a sigh, the Cajun turned around, red eyes meeting angry black.  
Very angry black eyes.

"Mr. LeBeau I need to talk to you right now." Megan said, wings fluttering behind her displaying her irritation clearly.

"Whoa wait, little miss. It's Megan right? Now, I dun know what I did ta make ya so mad but.."

"It's about Victor. And you will listen to what I have to say." Usually Megan wouldn't have been so straightforward, especially to a teacher but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Remy couldn't help but be a little afraid and extremely worried about what the teen had to say. Especially since it concerned Victor. 


	14. Where do we go from here?

**Title:** Where do we go from here?  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** X-Men  
**Character(s):** Remy "Gambit" LeBeau  
**A/N:** Oh woe is Gambit…  
**Part 14 of the Gambit/Anole Collection**

--

An hour had gone by since Megan had sought him out and told him off. Remy felt worse then he had before. Everything she had said made his stomach drop and twist, making him feel sick.

Now he was standing in the hall alone with guilt tearing at his mind, and he knew Megan was right.

What was he playing at? What did he really want? 


	15. Jack of Hearts

**Title:** The Jack of Hearts  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** X-Men, New X-Men  
**Character(s):** Victor Borkowski, Remy LeBeau  
**A/N:** Finally! It's done!  
**Part 15 of the Gambit/Anole Collection.**

--

It had been almost a month.  
Vic had hardly seen the Cajun in that time but he had slowly pushed those thoughts aside. He had classes and training to worry about. Worrying about the whole mess just wasn't worth it anymore.

Classes had ended earlier than normal due to the upcoming holiday. Vic had seen some of his friends off before heading to the lake. He was leaving a day after everyone else so he had a lot of alone time to kill. The green skinned teen didn't mind though; it would give him a chance to relax.

His path stopped at the water's edge and green eyes stared out over the crystal waters. The lake had become more and more of a thinking spot for him. A lot of stuff had happened at the water's edge and for some reason it was comfortable to Vic, even though it shouldn't have been really. Slipping his hands into his pockets, the reptilian teen blinked and pulled a playing card from one of them.

The Jack of Hearts.

Green eyes studied the design that decorated the simple but meaningful piece of card stock. He couldn't help the sad smile that touched his lips and he drew his arm over his chest, preparing to toss it.

"Victor." Said teen stopped where he was, hand tightening around the card. There was a moment's pause before his eyes closed.  
_You pick now of all times.._  
His arm slowly lowered and he finally turned, green eyes opening to meet black and red.

The Cajun was standing a few feet behind him looking the same as always. Victor couldn't stop the sudden sense of longing he felt and his stomach twisted. He shouldn't still feel this way and he knew that. It was pointless; completely pointless. Tearing his eyes away, the teen tried to find something to say but couldn't.

A hand gently brushed his cheek and Vic startled. Once again their eyes met and there was a look in the Cajun's eyes that he just couldn't place. The older mutant seemed to be searching for something. Black and red eyes narrowed for a moment and Vic thought he had done something to upset him. He was proven wrong, however, as Remy's gaze softened and he leaned in to kiss Vic's forehead.

"I know dat you probably don' want anyt'ing to do wit' me but I…wanted to at least say what needs to be said." His hand shifted to cup the green mutant's cheek. "I did a horrible t'ing to you. And I'm sorry..but I don't regret what happened. I meant it, all of it. Dere's somet'ing about you dat just.. dat I just can't help but be intrigued by." The sincerity in his voice had Vic in shock. He could feel his cheeks flushing as the man before him spoke, and he wasn't aware that it had gotten completely silent until the Cajun shifted, taking his silence for rejection. "Sorry I.."

"What about Rogue?" Vic blurted out, unsure why he had. Remy looked surprised but a half laugh escaped him and the hand that had been on Vic's cheek lifted to rub the back of his neck.

"Her and I, we're still on good terms but…we bot' realized that it was time to try somet'ing else. Plus, she's had her eyes on that Wither kid for awhile."

_Is he serious?_ Vic's mind was wheeling and a dizzy feeling over took him. Without thinking, he leaned forward, forehead resting against Remy's chest. His eyes focused on the card he still held and the taller mutant noticed, hand moving close over Vic's.

"Can…" He paused, and the reptilian teen lifted his head.

"Can..?"

"…Can we try dis again?"

It's always been said that love is found where you least expect it. Your heart wells and hesitation disappears, and that's when you know that everything will be all right; That you've found your match.

As Victor leaned up, hands tugging Remy's jacket to make the Cajun meet him halfway in a kiss, he knew that this was right.

This was where he belonged.


End file.
